Sentiments nouveaux ou simplement ceux du passé
by AlexxGlee
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Mr Shue impose des duos pour la semaine. C'est alors que des sentiments nouveaux jaillissent ou tout simplement ceux du passé refont surface...
1. Des duos pour la semaine et tout bascule

**Salut :D c'est ma première fic :) Le debut du premier chapitre vient d'une autre histoire deja créée ici. Donc voila et n'hesitez pas a lachez vos commentaires :)**

Will : Bien, asseyez vous tous ! Cette semaine, nous allons faire un duel de Duos !

Finn : Je chanterai avec Rachel !

Will : En fait...Nous allons changer les duos habituels !

Rachel : On peut pas choisir notre binome ?

Will : Non ! Cette semaine, JE vous ai attribué votre partenaire !

Rachel : Je refuse ! Il me faut un élève à la hauteur de mon talent, et à part Finn, personne ne me convient !

Santana : Y'en a marre de toi Miss Peggy ! Arrête de penser que t'es la meilleure !

Rachel : Hé bien, je suis désolée, mais mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Même si quelques uns d'entre vous ont du talent, vous n'avez pas MON talent !

Santana : Ferme la ou je te rabat ton caquet !

Will : Les filles ! Ca suffit !

Rachel : Excusez moi Monsieur Shuester, mais je partage mon opinion ! (à Santana) : Et puis comme tu l'as dit, ton seul rôle dans le Glee Club c'est d'être canon !

Will : Stop !

Santana : Okay, je partage ton avis sur ce coup ! Je suis canon !

Will : Vous écoutez quand je parle ou faut que je sois grossier moi aussi ? Fermez la !

Les élèves étaient choqués de la "violence verbale" qui avait été utilisée par Mister Shue. Cela dit, ils avaient tous fermées leurs bouches à cet instant.

Will : Excusez moi...

Kurt : Je me fais le porte parole de tous en disant qu'on vous comprend !

Will : Et je vous en remercie. Alors la liste des duos ! Mercedes avec Puck, Lauren avec Kurt, Santana avec Artie, Finn avec Quinn, Sam avec Rachel, et Brittany avec Mike ! Tina, avec moi du coup !

Santana : Quoi ? Je fais quoi avec lui moi ? Il peut même pas danser !

Will : C'est offensant ce que tu dis !

Mike : Pourquoi Brittany et moi on est ensemble ? On fait que danser !

Will : Je veux entendre les voix de tout le monde ! Y compris la tienne Mike ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Mercedes : Puck est un macho !

Kurt : Chanter avec Lauren va être...

Lauren : T'as pas l'intention de te plaindre j'espère !

Kurt : ...Formiable !

Will : Stop, okay ! C'est duos ne sont pas changeables !

Rachel : Mister Shue, Sérieux ? Mettre mon petit copain avec son ex, et me mettre avec le nouveau copain de l'ex de mon actuel copain ?

Mercedes : Oh arrêtes un peu de te plaindre !

Will : Justement, changer de partenaire, au niveau musical, ça peut être bénéfique.

Rachel : En quoi ?

Will : Tu penses être très douée, et c'est vrai, mais tu t'arrêtes trop souvent à ton talent et celui de Finn.

Kurt : Mister Shue, si je peux me permettre ?

Will : Vas-y

Kurt : L'impression de Rachel de croire qu'elle est la meilleure, et que Finn est le meilleur est renforcée par le fait que Rachel a tous les solos féminins, et Finn tous les solos masculins !

Will : C'est justement le but de l'exercice de cette semaine !

Rachel : Je continue de penser que...

Will : Ca suffit ! Vous chanterez avec les personnes que je vous ai attribué, un point c'est tout ! Commencez dès à présent à vous entrainer pour le duel de duos !

Brittany : Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?

Will : Un diner pour deux aux Breadsticks et deux billets pour la fête foraine.

Santana : Wooaaaw !

Finn : Quoi ? Je vais pas laisser ma copine aller au resto avec un autre mec !

Will : J'en ai assez de vos contestations !

Sam : Je vais pas la toucher t'inquiètes pas !

Rachel : Je te remercie !

Sam : Non, c'est pas du sarcasme, je suis sérieux, je sors avec Quinn je vous rappelle...

Quinn : Oui, je tiens pas non plus, à ce qu'il touche ta naine de copine.

Finn : T'es mesquine.

Will : Une fois encore, STOP ! Mettez vous au travail !

Plus tard, alors que Sam rangeait des livres dans son casier, Rachel se présenta à lui.

Rachel : Salut Sam !

Sam : Salut...

Rachel : Alors pour le concours !

Sam : Choisis la chanson que tu veux et on se verra aux répétitions okay ?

Rachel : Okay, je pensais à Endless Love de Lionel Richie. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Sam : Allons pour Endless Love. On se retrouve à l'auditorium à 15h ?

Rachel : Oui à tout à l'heure ! Je dois retrouver Finn !

A la cafétéria :

Finn : Alors ce duo ?

Rachel : Sam est sympa, mais il n'a pas ton talent. Et toi, content de reprendre contact avec ton ex ?

Finn : Oh s'il te plait, c'est pas possible, tu sais bien qu'il y a que toi !

Rachel : Avoue que ça te fait plaisir !

Finn : Non ! C'est toi que j'aime, t'es ma copine ! Et puis c'est ridicule de te plaindre à ce propos, c'est Monsieur Shuester qui m'a mis avec Quinn, je l'ai pas demandé !

Rachel : Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me méfie d'elle. Elle veut te reprendre ça se voit.

Deux heures plus tard, Rachel rejoignait Sam à l'auditorium.

Sam : Enfin t'es là !

Rachel : Oui. Brad, accordez nous deux minutes ! (à Sam) : Avec cette chanson, si on veut gagner, il faut à tout prix une petite mise en scène !

Sam : Quel genre ?

Rachel : Des jeux de regards ! Cette chanson est magnifique, elle parle d'un amour sans fin, il faut qu'on ait l'air amoureux !

Sam : Mais je suis pas amoureux de toi.

Rachel : Moi non plus, mais on va devoir faire comme si on l'était. Il faut des rapprochements, des jeux de séduction, l'amour avec un grand A !

Sam : Euh okay, mais on doit pas s'embrasser, si ?

Rachel : Non, mais nos visages doivent pratiquement être collés l'un à l'autre. Faisons un essai. Brad, Endless love en Si Bémol s'il vous plait.

La mélodie commence. Sam commence le premier couplet, et Rachel pose ensuite sa voix. Au cours de la chanson, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, avec les mises en scène qui étaient prévues. Lors des dernières notes, lorsqu'ils terminent la chanson, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, l'un plongé dans le regard de l'autre, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. La mélodie s'arrête et pourtant ils restent là, à se regarder. L'entrée des élèves du Glee Club pour la séance les interromp.

Santana : On dérange peut-être ?

Rachel : Oh Ferme la, la strip-teaseuse !

Sam : Ca allait comme ça ?

Rachel (après un temps, étant troublée) : Euh, oui.

Sam (troublé lui aussi) : Okay.

Rachel avait ressenti quelque chose en chantant cette chanson avec Sam. Et elle savait que Sam avait ressenti la même chose. Mais quelle était cette chose qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi rien n'existait plus pendant ces quelques secondes où ils se regardaient ? Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places, auprès de leurs amoureux respectifs, ils se regardaient, se souriaient, et baissaient instantannément la tête, peut-être par peur de se rendre compte de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?

Finn : Tu m'écoutes ?

Rachel : Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ?

Finn : Je te parlais de la colère du coach Beiste tout à l'heure.

Rachel : Oh oui, continues.

Finn : Elle est comme devenue folle, elle a commencé à...

C'était reparti, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle pensait à autre chose. Pendant cette chanson, elle avait vu des feux d'artifice, chose qu'elle n'avait vu que lors des chansons avec Finn, et jamais avec Puck.

Elle regardait Sam, mais ne savait quoi penser. Elle faisait mine d'écouter Finn déblatérer ce qu'il avait à dire, en le regardant et en hochant la tête. Elle était prise de curiosité.

Finn : Enfin bref, t'aurais du voir ça.

Rachel (totalement ailleurs) : Oui bien sûr.

Finn : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? (touchant son front) : Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es malade ?

Rachel : Non Finn.

Finn : Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Rachel (tendrement) : Finn, je t'ai dit non.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, lui souriant. Ca y est, elle était redevenue elle-même.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Will : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vos duos avancent, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, apparemment, vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, c'est déjà ça. Je vous rappelle, que cette semaine, en dehors des duos, vous devrez tous passez à ma place, et chanter un solo.

Santana : Ah ça, vous l'avez pas dit !

Kurt : Solo ?

Will : Oui, ce que tu as dit m'a fait réaliser que vous tous avez du talent, et ce n'est pas juste de vous mettre au fond de la scène à remuer en rythme.

Kurt : Super vision que vous avez de nous !

Will : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous méritez tous la place numéro une.

Santana : Je suis numéro une !

Rachel : C'est ça rêve toujours !

Santana : La ferme Miss Peggy !

Quinn : Moi je suis la numéro une.

Rachel : Tu m'excuses Quinn, mais une fille qui se fait mettre enceinte ne peut pas être numéro une... encore moins en intelligence.

Quinn : Me cherche pas Berry !

Will : Va vraiment falloir changer votre comportement les uns envers les autres. Bien, qui a commencé à répéter ?

Rachel : Nous, enfin, Sam et moi.

Will : Okay, vous voulez nous montrer ?

Rachel : Non, je pense que nous préférons garder la chanson secrète, et notre interprétation aussi. Tu es d'accord Sam ?

Sam : Ca me va.

Quinn : Arrête d'être d'accord avec elle.

Sam : Arrête d'être jalouse , on chante en duo c'est tout.

Will : D'accord alors. Maintenant, je suppose que tout le monde veut garder le secret, alors quand j'appellerai votre duo, vous viendrez me donner le titre de la chanson que vous avez choisi.

Quinn : T'approche pas de mon copain Berry.

Rachel : Aucun risque.

Sam : Tu vois, ne crainds rien.

Quinn : Elle m'a dejà piqué Finn.

Sam : Tu n'es plus avec lui désormais.

Quinn : Quand même. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on digère facilement.

Sam : Si. Si tu le digères toujours pas, c'est qu'il compte encore beaucoup pour toi.

Quinn : Non, je...

Sam : Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

Quinn : Sam...

Sam : Réponds. Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, oui ou non.

Will : Rachel et Sam ! Venez me donner le titre de la chanson.

Rachel et Sam se lèvent. Sam à l'air extrêmement déçu de la non-réponse de Quinn à propos des sentiments qu'elle aurait encore pour Finn. L'absence de réponse montrait la présence des sentiments de sa petit amie à l'égard de Finn.

Will : Alors quelle chanson vous avez choisi ?

Rachel : Endless Love de Lionel Richie.

Will : Très bon choix. Sam, ça va?

Sam : Oui, je-je dois y aller. Je reviens dans quelques instants.

Will : Okay.

Sam se dirige vers la porte.

Quinn : Sam, attends...

Trop tard, il était déjà en dehors de la salle. Finn avait entendu la dispute, même s'ils avaient été discrets. Il en était flatté. Et s'il n'y avait pas Rachel...

Rachel : Monsieur, je ferais mieux d'aller voir.

Will : Okay, vas-y.

Elle se dirige vers la pauvre quand quelqu'un l'arrête.

Finn : Où tu vas ?

Rachel : Voir Sam, il avait l'air déboussolé.

Finn : C'est pas ton petit copain. Je le suis.

Rachel : Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est mon partenaire pour la musique.

Finn : Okay. Dans ce cas, je vais aller voir si Quinn va bien.

Rachel : Pourquoi essaie-tu de me rendre jalouse ?

Finn : Si tu vas le voir, je reviendrai vers Quinn.

Rachel : Si tu fais ça, c'est que tu n'as rien compris.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Elle se dirige vers les vestiaires des garçons, mais il n'était pas là. Pendant qu'elle cherchait, au Glee Club :

Finn : J'aime pas voir ton copain trainer autour de ma copine.

Quinn : J'aime pas voir ta copine trainer autour de mon copain.

Finn (mine de rien) : Pourquoi il est parti en furie ?

Quinn : Parce que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi.

Finn : C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Quinn : Apparemment, il me connait assez bien. Je n'ai pas eu à le lui dire.

Finn : Et c'est vrai ?

Quinn : Oui. Je t'aime toujours beau...

Finn : Moi aussi.

Quinn : Hein ?

Finn : Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Rachel.

Quinn : Laisse tomber cette naine.

Finn : C'est blessant ce que tu dis. Et puis même si je rompais avec elle, tu es avec quelqu'un.

Quinn : Tu romprais avec elle ?

Finn : Tu romprais avec lui ?

Quinn : Faut voir. On est plus du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.

Finn : Non, je-je peux pas faire ça à Rachel.

Quinn : Avoues que t'es tenté.

Finn : Non.

Quinn : Je te connais. Rapelles toi du temps qu'on a passé ensemble.

Finn : Rachel...

Quinn : Arrête de penser à elle. Pense à moi.

Finn : Je te rappelle que t'es encore avec ton copain.

Quinn : Je vais me séparer de lui bientôt.

Rachel arrive dans les toilettes des garçons, où elle trouve enfin Sam.

Sam : Ce sont les toilettes des garçons.

Rachel : Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Sam : Bien, je crois. Elle l'aime toujours.

Rachel : Qui ?

Sam : Ton copain.

Rachel : C'est inévitable, et je sais que Finn a encore des sentiments pour elle, et parfois on se dispute à cause de ça...

Sam : Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

Rachel : Parce que je l'aime.

Sam : Ca me rend dingue. Penser rien qu'une seconde qu'elle l'aime encore, qu'ils pourraient ressortir ensemble...

Rachel : Ne dis pas ça...

Sam : Et pourquoi hein ?

Leur visage était à quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chauds. Ils en rêvaient, ils le voulaient. Au moment où Sam s'approcha un peu plus de Rachel pour l'embrasser, il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire, alors à cet instant, Sam donna un coup de poing dans le miroir des toilettes.

Rachel : Non, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon Dieu, ta main est en sang ! Viens on va aller à l'infirmerie.

Sam : Te sens pas obligée de m'accompagner.

Rachel : Non je veux venir.

Sam : C'est pas du tout une bonne idée, retourne au Glee Club.

Rachel : Quoi? Non, je...

Sam : Retournes-y.

Déçue, Rachel alla dans le couloir, et rejoignit le Glee Club.

Will : Où est Sam ?

Rachel : A l'infirmerie.

Quinn : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Rachel : Il s'est accidentellement blessé à la main.

Quinn : Oh Mon Dieu !

Will : Et comment il va ?

Rachel : Je suis sûre qu'avec deux ou trois points de suture, il ira très bien.

Will : Okay. Ne nous inquiétons pas ! Il est entre de bonnes mains.

Quinn : Faut que j'aille voir cet idiot Mister Shue.

Will : Okay vas-y. Rachel, retourne à ta place.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Quinn était de retour. Dix minutes après le retour de Quinn, la cloche sonna. Rachel disparut d'une seconde à l'autre, pendant que Finn parlait avec Mike. Elle fonça dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle y entra :

Infirmière : Sa mère va bientôt arriver.

Rachel : Je peux attendre avec lui?

Infirmière : Bien sûr.

Rachel : Merci.

Elle entra dans la pièce où Sam se trouvait.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rachel : Je viens voir comment tu vas.

Elle s'assied sur le lit, à côté de lui.

Sam : Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à rester avec moi.

Rachel : J'en ai envie.

Sam : Ecoute, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Au Glee Club :

Finn : Où est passée Rachel ?

Brittany : Elle s'est fait enlevée par mon chat.

Finn : Euh... Okay... quelqu'un peut-il me répondre ?

Santana : Miss Peggy est sûrement partie réviser.

Brittany (à Santana) : Tu savais que j'avais dressée mon ours en peluche à faire des câlins ?

Santana : ?

A l'infirmerie :

Rachel : Je te comprends pas. Pourquoi me rejètes-tu ?

Sam : Rachel...Toute cette semaine...j'ai lutté. Tu te rappelles juste avant que je frappe le miroir ?

Rachel : Oui ?

Sam : J'allais t'embrasser, parce que depuis qu'on nous a mis ensemble pour les duos, et depuis qu'on a chanté avec cette mise en scène, je te vois différemment.

Rachel : Tu allais m'embrasser ?

Sam : Oui. Et je sais que tu le voulais toi aussi.

Rachel : Non, je...

Sam : Ne me mens pas. A la fin de la chanson, nous sommes restés collés l'un à l'autre, toute la semaine tu m'as regardé, je ne pouvais plus résister.

Rachel : Sam ...

Sam : Je crois que tu me plait. Je veux dire quand j'ai chanté avec toi, c'est comme si je te découvrais pour la première fois : Fragile, romantique, et aimante.

Rachel : Je...

Sam : Tu n'as rien ressenti ? Et tout à l'heure dans les toilettes ? Je brulais d'envie de t'embrasser.

Rachel : Oui...

Sam : Tu ressentais cette même chose ?

Rachel : Oui.

Sam : Je dois savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Rachel : Comment ?

Sam : Il faut que je t'embrasse.

Rachel : Quoi ?

Sam : Il faut qu'on sache. C'est juste pour savoir.

Rachel : Finn...

Sam : Finn ne saura rien.

Rachel : Je ne suis pas sûre que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, Sam s'était emparé de sa bouche. C'était un baiser sensuel et fougueux, comme s'ils en rêvaient depuis toujours. Rien d'autre n'existait plus. Elle l'avait lui, et il l'avait elle, et ça suffisait. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

[...] : Oh Mon Dieu.

Rachel : Merde, Finn !

Finn : Je passais voir comment allait Sam, mais apparemment, tu t'en es chargée.

Rachel : Non, attends c'est pas ce que tu crois...

Finn : Voyons voir, je te trouve dans les bras de Sam, en train de l'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

Rachel : Non, c'est rien...

Finn : T'as raison, c'est rien du tout. Par contre, dès que je m'approche un peu trop de Quinn, tu me fais une scène !

Rachel : Non, je-je sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis vraiment désolée...Ce n'est qu'un baiser, je t'aime.

Finn : C'est ça.

Finn sort de l'infirmerie.

Rachel (entrant dans une colère noire) : Je t'avais dit que c'était une erreur !

Sam : Tu voulais m'embrasser toi aussi.

Rachel : Je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant il va sûrement rompre avec moi ! Désolée, mais je me retire de la compétition. Je veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi !

Sam : Non, fais pas ça.

Rachel : Si jamais Finn veut bien me reprendre, il est hors de question que je chante à nouveau avec toi. Désolée, Sam...

Rachel sortit de l'infirmerie alors que Quinn y entra.

Quinn : T'as embrassé Rachel Berry ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as osé te salir la bouche en l'embrassant !

Sam : Ca suffit ! Quinn, c'est fini entre nous !

Quinn : Pardon ?

Sam : Tu as bien entendu, j'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires avec Finn. C'est fini toi et moi. Je préfère garder mon ami que ma petite amie.

Quinn : Quinn Fabray ne se fait jeter par personne !

Sam : Faut croire qu'il y a une première fois pour tout.

Quinn : Tu ne sais rien de moi Sam, RIEN. Mais tu vas commencer à me connaître, parce que là, t'as dépassé les bornes.

Sam : Que vas-tu faire hein ?

Elle lui administra une claque monumentale.

Quinn : Ca me semble être un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle sortit immédiatement de l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel était parvenue à retrouver Finn, qui était au volant de sa voiture, à taper le volant. Elle toqua à la vitre. Il la regarda puis recommença à fixer le volant.

Finn : Va-t-en.

Rachel : S'il te plait, laisse moi entrer.

Finn : Tu viens plaider non coupable ?

Rachel : Coupable. S'il te plait, ouvre moi...

Il ne pouvait résister à son regard de chien battu, seulement cette fois, l'émotion était réelle. Elle allait perdre son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la porte, permettant à Rachel de s'asseoir à côté.

Rachel : Finn...

Finn : Pourquoi ?

Rachel : Quoi ?

Finn : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Les blessés te plaisent ? Est-ce que je dois être mourrant pour que tu m'accordes ton amour ?

Rachel : Non, c'est juste que je l'aime bien, tu sais, il est gentil, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est toi que j'aime, et tu le sais...

Finn : Moi aussi je voulais que tu saches les erreurs que j'ai faites

Rachel : Quoi , qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Finn : L'année dernière , j'ai couché avec Santana et...

Rachel : Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta virginité avec elle en m'assurant qu'on était vierges tous les deux.

Finn : Mais attends c'est pas fini

Rachel : Ah ! Parce que y'a autre chose ...

Finn : J'ai des sentiments pour toi comme tu le sais mais aussi pour Quinn...

Rachel : Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ? J'en étais sur que les duos de cette semaine aller tout gacher ...

Finn : Pour l'histoire avec Santana ,tu as embrassé Sam, et je t'ai pardonné.

Rachel : T'es entrain de me dire que tu me pardonne ? :D Je-ce n'est pas la question, tu as couché avec Santana ! C'est bien plus qu'un baiser ! Toi et moi c'est fini. Je savais que tu allés me detruire un jour ou l'autre.

Finn : C'est toi qui a commencé avec Sam!

Rachel : C'etait un simple baiser ! Toi t'as des sentiments pour ton ex et t'as couché avec la plus grosse salope !

Finn : Ecoute Rachel ...

Rachel : Laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi , c'est compris ? Tu sais quoi , d'ici demain je ne serais plus dans ce monde

Finn: Ne fais pas ça , Je t'aime

Rachel : Et tu aimes aussi Quinn

Rachel partis de la voiture de Finn en pleurant et en criant "Je le deteste , j'vais me succidé !"

Vers 8h , Finn se senter coupable et alla chez Rachel pour s'excuser.

Finn : Bonjour , Rachel est là?

Leroy (pére de Rachel) : Oui , mais elle est arrivée triste et m'as dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne

Finn : S'il vous plait Monsieur Berry c'est très important.

Leroy : D'accord , sa chambre est a l'étage .

Finn : Merci .

Finn monta dans la chambre de Rachel et l'a vit inconsiente , a coté d'elle il y avait pleins de medicaments . Finn la secoua et hurla pour essayer de la réveiller mais en vain...


	2. L'hôpital , lieu de l'amour ?

**Voici la suite demandée par beaucoup de gens , alors la voici :) Bonne lecture et lachez vos commentaires :) Désolée , c'est un peu court mais au moins vous avez la suite. :p**

Finn : Monsieur Rachel a essayer de se succider , appelez une ambulance !

Leroy appela une ambulance et 10 min apres elle étais la pour venir chercher Rachel. Une heure plus tard tout le Glee club et les 2 peres de Rachel étaient dans sa chambre d'hopital. Le docteur Hupir arriva

Docteur : Rachel a 85% de survir , heuresement vous l'avez découvert a temps.

Le docteur partis et les 2 peres de Rachel alla dans le couloir pour avoir plus d'information auprès du docteur , les membres du GleeClub rentrèrent chez eux car il était 22heures . Seuls Sam et Finn resterent dans la chambre de Rachel.

Sam : Tout ça c'est de ta faute , tu lui as avoué tes conneries et voila ou on en est!

Finn : Sérieusement mec ? Embrasser ma copine ? Je croyais qu'on était amis.

Sam : Je peux t'expliquer.

Finn : J'écoute.

Sam : Elle me plait.

Finn : Attend t'es pas sérieux là !

Sam : Non, sérieux , j'ai quitté Quinn pour elle. Elle me plait vraiment !

Finn : Mais comment tu peux me dire ça, elle est déjà avec moi !

Sam : Moi j'suis pas un salop , donc voila c'est dis . On verra qui elle choisira quand elle se réveillera ...

Finn : Non , y'a pas de ça , c'est ma copine , tu me l'as laisse c'est tout .

Sam : Mais tu as des sentiments pour Quinn contrairement a moi .

Finn : Ferme la ! Casse toi , je ne veux plus te voir !

Sam : Ok , de toute façon j'allais partir.

Leroy et Hiram arrivèrent et annoncèrent a Finn qu'ils avaient réservés un hotel a coté de l'hopital pour ne pas manquer le réveil de leur fille . Ils lui proposerent de venir a l'hotel pour se reposer mais Finn préférait rester auprès de Rachel toute la nuit.

Une semaine de coma plus tard Rachel se reveilla enfin. Il n'a avait que Finn dans sa chambre , il n'était pas rasé et avait l'air fatigué

Finn : Rachel ... Je ...

Rachel : Je suis désolée Finn , je sais pas ce qui m'a pris , j'ai juste craquée ...

Finn : Ne dis rien , tout est de ma faute . Je suis resté ici une semaine et ça ma aidé à voir qui j'aimais vraiment et c'est toi.

Rachel : Vraiment ? Finn j'ai toujours était franche avec toi , donc s'il te plaît promets moi que tu n'aime vraiment.

Finn : Oui Rachel , je te le promet. Pour l'histoire avec Santana tu me pardonnes ?

Rachel : Oui ! Si tu oublis le baiser avec Sam.

Finn : C'est oublié mais pas pour lui ...

Rachel : Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait?

Finn : Il a dit que tu devrais choisir entre lui et moi.

Rachel : Mais c'est complétement absurde ! Je n'aime que toi.

Finn : Je sais , il est dangereux donc s'il te plaît , ne lui parle plus.

Rachel : D'accord , Je t'aime.

Finn: Moi aussi , mais je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillée.

Les lèvres de Finn s'approchenrent de celles de Rachel . C'était un baiser fougueux , pleins d'émotions. Finn savait à présent qu'il n'aimait que Rachel. Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde étaient réunis mais personne n'osait lui poser des questions sur sa tentive de mettre fin a ses jours , seul Santana s'en charga :

Santana : Alors Miss Peggy , t'as voulu partir parce que tu savais que ton balai a chiotte qui te sert de copain aime Fabray en secret et qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air l'année dernière ?

Rachel : Ferme la ! Tu n'as pas a savoir ce qui se passe entre Finn et moi ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Santana : J'aurai bien aimée te voir crevée , mais bon je t'aime bien au fond. Bref , tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux !

Finn : Santana ! Arrête de foutre la merde ! Je sais que t'aimes ça mais arrête ! Tout est réglé entre moi et Rachel.

Santana : Ok les loosers. Bon , j'me casse ! A+

Rachel : (à Finn ) Je prépare mes affaires et je sors dans 1 heure , tu viens me cherchée?

Finn : Tu veux que je t'aides ?

Quinn : Et nous alors ? On reviens dans une heure et on va boire un coup tous ensemble!

Tina : Très bonne idée , a toute !

Ils partirent tous , sauf Sam

Rachel : (à Sam) : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Sam : Je t'aime Rachel plus que Finn .

Rachel : & moi je ne t'aime pas !

Sam : Mais regarde , il aime encore Quinn .

Rachel : Non ce n'est pas vrai , on s'est expliqué tout a l'heure.

Sam : Et il t'as dis quoi ?

Rachel : Ca ne te ragarde pas !

La porte s'ouvrit et Finn arriva .

Finn : Qu'est ce que tu foius la mec?

Sam : Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Rachel .

Finn : Ouais c'est ça , tu voulais me la piquer, mais tu ne l'auras pas.

Sam : C'est ce qu'on verra ... Tu verras bien , Rachel finiras dans mes bras après le mal que tu lui auras fait.

**Voilà c'est assez court parce que je voulait publier ce chapitre ce soir! Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires ;)**


	3. Révélations

**Bon voila le 3ème chapitre , il n'est pas écrit par moi , il est écrit par une copine qui a bcp de talent , donc si il n'y a le même style d'écriture c'est normal :) Bonne lecture et laissez des rieview :p**

Après ces paroles , Sam quitta l'hôpital non sans mal car il voulait passé voir Rachel mais Finn le lui avait interdit pour peine d'un beau coup de poing. L'heure passa rapidement Finn fut très ponctuel.

Rachel : Te voilà !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras .

Finn : Oui , je voulais encore te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne savais pas ça irait aussi loin ! Sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde que tu es ma raison de vivre et que sans toi , je ne serais rien!

Rachel en eu les larmes aux yeux, ces paroles étaient les plus belles qu'elle n'eut jamais entendues. Surtout venant de Finn , car il n'était pas très doué pour ça.

Rachel : Merci Finn , je t'aime aussi très fort !

Finn était un peu déçu , il aurait aimé que Rachel soit plus exprésive des ses sentiments mais la voir autant émue , le rassura comme même. Pour ne pas montré sa gène il lui demanda de changer de sujet.

Finn : Bon, je te propose d'aller déposé tes affaires chez toi et ensuite de rejoindre le reste du Glee Club.

Rachel : Oui , il y aura qui ?

Finn : Quinn , Puck , Santana , enfin tout le monde quoi.. Mais pourquoi cette question?

Rachel: Comme ça pour savoir.

Finn : Ne me dit pas que tu pensais à Sam.

Rachel : Pourquoi cette insinuation , tout de suite , je voulais juste savoir qui serai là! Ne soit pas autant jaloux s'il te plaît surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer!

Finn : Oui , excuse moi.

Pour s'excuser de son impoltion , Finn attrapa Rachel par la taille pour l'enlacer et lui donner le baiser le plus fougueux et il était heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie aussi bien comme ça leur couple va etre comme avant.

Ils déposèrent les affaires de Rachel et allèrent au Breadstick rejoindre le Glee Club qui avaient déjà commé à fêter le rétablissement de Rachel. Tout le monde étaient là même Sam. Quand Finn vit Sam , sa colère monta, mais pour Rachel se fut un vrai bonheur. Elle se dirigea vers lui:

Rachel: Je ne t'en veux pas. Sache que ce n'est pas ta faute , tout cela devait arriver. (elle lui murmura a l'oreille) Ce baiser était fantastique , rejoinds moi aux toilettes dans 20minutes. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Sam : Merci beaucoup , je suis content que tu ne m'en veuille pas.

Il parla assez fort pour que Finn puisse l'entendre. Mais il fit en sorte que Finn ne voit pas son hochement de tête pour confirmer à Rachel qu'il y serait. Finn s'approcha de Rachel et la pris par les épaules pour montrer à Sam que c'était SA copine et qu'il devrait faire attention à se qu'il faisait.

Finn : Eh mec , qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Rachel: Finn , arrête ! ça me fait plaisir que tout le monde soit la. Cette histoire c'est du passé , je suis avec toi là , non ?

Elle l'embrassa. Un peu plus tard , Rachel entra la première et attendit que Sam arrive . Quand il entra , elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Sam: Tu m'as manqué ! Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup te voir pendant une semaine , Finn était toujours là...

Rachel : C'est un peu normal non? Bref , ce n'est pas grave mais il faut que je te dise que j'aime Finn mais je t'aime aussi .

**Qui Rachel va-t-elle choisir ? C'est un peu court mais jai retrouver sa ds mon ordi et vouler le publier**


	4. Changements

**J'ai ecrit la suite en 2jours pour que vous l'ayez vite. Bonne lecture!**

Pendant ce temps les autres du Glee Club , mangaient , buvaient et même dansaient

Santana: Hé Britt' , tu trouve que Sam et Rachel vont bien ensemble?

Brittany: J'en sais rien , là je cherche une solution pour que mon chat arrête de fumer

Santana: Ah ok

Quinn (à Finn) : Tu sais où est Sam ? Je le cherche partout ! Je parie qu'il est encore avec ta naine

Finn: C'est pas possible

Quinn: Pourquoi ?

Finn : Parce que je sors avec elle!

Quinn : Et alors ? Cela n'empeche rien.

Finn : Tu veux que jte rappelle pourquoi on est là.?

Quinn: Ah oui, pardon!

Quinn vit Sam sortir des toilettes , elle alla le voir.

Quinn: Salut !

Sam: Euh... salut

Quinn: J'ai quelque chose a te proposer:

On ressort ensemble , comme ça tu rends jalouse Berry et moi Finn

Sam: Qui ta dis que je voulais sortir avec Rachel?

Quinn: Arrête! J'ai vu comment tu la matter!

Sam: Bon OK. J'avoue que j'ai des sentiments pour elle!

Quinn: Voila! Alors tu marches?

Sam: Ouais OK...

Puis vinrent les slows . Kurt dansait avec Blaine , Brittany avec Santana , Puck avec des filles rencontrées au bar, Finn avec Rachel , Artie tout seul, Mike avec Tina et Quinn avec Sam.

Finn: Tu savais qu'ils ressortaient ensemble?

Rachel: Non il m'en a jamais parlé

Finn: OK.

Rachel pensais "il a dis a l'hopital qu'il voulait me reccupérer , que je lui avais manqué... Et pendant tout ce temps il sortait ou aimait Quinn ... QUEL SALAUD!"

Finn pensait "Quinn ressort avec Sam? Elle ma dis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi ... Au moins Sam ne me prendra pas Rachel ... Mais je l'aime encore Rachel? Pourquoi est que je suis mal, jaloux quand je vois Sam avec Quinn? OH NON!"

A la fin des slows , Rachel rentra chez elle ... seule. Elle avait besoin d'etre seule et Finn aussi. Elle envoya un texto à Sam: _"T'es vraiment un connard! Je croyais que tu m'aimais..."_

Dans la minute qui suivi elle reçut sa réponse : "_Attends? C'est moi le méchant? Tu me dis que tu m'aimes , que ta aimer notre baiser, et toi tu restes avec Finn"_

_- " Euh ... C'est différent"_

_- " Ah bon pourquoi?"_

_- "Parce que ... Finn m'aime ,Quinn ne t'aime pas . Bon maintenant viens plus me parler."_

_- "De toute façon je pouvais pas.. Avec ton copain qui rôde dans les parages"_

_- " Mais je t'aurais vu chez moi ou chez toi!"_

_- "Ecoute Rachel , je suis amoureux de toi et je veux pas te perdre"_

_- "Ah ouais? Bah fallais y penser avant ... désolée"_

_- "Bon , si Quinn réussi a rendre jaloux Finn , tu viens avec moi?"_

_- "Attends? Tu sors avec Quinn pour me rendre jalouse?"_

_- "Oui, c'est une idée de Quinn"_

_- "Ah ok, tu joues avec mes émotions en plus!"_

_- "Non attends! Je voulais juste te faire voir que tu tenais a moi"_

_- "Bon je vais m'éloigner petit a petit de Finn, comme ça Quinn le rendra jaloux plus facilement"_

_- " Ok :) "_

Rachel pensa a faire un crise de jalousie a Finn pour qu'il lui avoue qu'il aime Quinn. Dès le lendemain , elle alla le voir

Rachel: Finn faut qu'on parle!

Finn: Oui , moi aussi je dois te parler

Rachel: Commence.

Finn: Ecoute je sais que ta failli perdre la vie a cause de ça mais je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause

Rachel: Tu rompts avec moi?

Finn: Non, juste un break.

Rachel: J'aime pas les breaks car tu sais pas si t'es en couple ou non. Alors je vais le faire a ta place: Je rompts avec toi , comme ça tu retourne avec ton ex. Salut!

Finn: Attends! Rachel!

C'était trop tard Rachel était déjà parti. Il avait peur qu'elle remette fin a ses jours.

Au GleeClub , tout le monde parlaient de Finchel.

Santana: Alors Rachel, ta vu que ton petit copain etait nul au pieux ( je sais de quoi je parle!) et qu'il aimait son ex qui est beaucoup plus canon que toi...

Rachel: Tais toi Santana! Finn n'a rien a voir avec ma raison de romptre

Santana: Tiens , parlons en de Finn! Ta vu que tu avais un torticolis quand tu l'embrasser et qu'elle est amoureuse de bouche de mérou..

Will: Santana ! STOP!

Quinn chuchota a Sam: "On a reussi" , Sam se contenta de sourire ! Il était si heureux! Il pouvait avoir Rachel pour lui , rien qu'a LUI! En plus il avait entendu que c'est elle qui avait rompu. Il allait attendre un peu avant de sortir avec elle car c'etait trop tôt pour elle. A la fin du GleeClub , Rachel alla le voir vers les casiers.

Rachel: Sam , il faut que j'te parle...

**C'est un peu court mais je l'ai ecrit en 2jours :) Laissez et vos coms et merci a ceux qui en ont laissés! **


End file.
